Iceman
Iceman originated in X-Men: Children of the Atom and appeared again in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New age of Heroes. In both games he took no chip damage from projectiles. Backstory Bobby Drake discovered his mutant power to create ice while in his early teens, yet kept his condition hidden from everyone but his parents. Initially, Bobby was unable to stop feeling cold and shivering, but soon managed to keep it under control. When a bully named Rocky Beasely and his friends attacked Bobby and his then-girlfriend, Judy Harmon, the youngster panicked. To save Harmon, Bobby temporarily encased Rocky in ice, thus revealing his abilities for all to see. Believing the boy to be a menace, the townspeople organized a lynch mob. They broke into Bobby's home and overpowered him, but the local sheriff took the teenager into custody for his own protection. Meanwhile, the situation had come to the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, the telepathic mentor of the team of teenage mutant super heroes the X-Men. Professor X dispatched his first X-Man, Cyclops, to contact Bobby. Cyclops stole into the jailhouse as planned, but the two began fighting when Bobby refused to accompany him. Caught by the lynch mob, Cyclops and Bobby were about to be hanged when they broke free. Professor X used his mental powers to halt the townspeople in their tracks and erase their memories of Bobby's powers. A grateful Bobby then accepted Xavier's invitation to enroll at his School for Gifted Youngsters and took the codename Iceman. Though initially granting him a snow-like form, Bobby soon learned to increase his degree of cold control resulting in an ice-like, almost transparent form. Hated and feared by humanity, the X-Men honed their amazing abilities while standing in defense of a world pushed to the brink of genetic war by a handful of mutant terrorists. Iceman, the team's youngest founding member, became known as the comedian of the group. Regardless, he pulled his weight and worked well with rest of the team. Powers Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake, aka Iceman, is a mutant with the ability to lower both his external and internal body temperature, thereby radiating intense cold from his body. He is capable of lowering the temperature to -105 degrees Farenheit, although he was able to reach absolute zero when Human Torch drew all of the ambient heat away from him. His most commonly known ability is the power to create unusually hard ice constructs, such as slides, shields, ladders, bats, etc. He is able to alter the appearance of his ice form, reconstruct any part of himself that has been shattered, and enhance his strength and durability, all by using the water molecules in the air. Like Colossus, Bobby can switch between ice and human form at will. Finally, he has the ability to travel through bodies of water by merging his molecules with the water. Artwork Icemanz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Sprites Also See Iceman's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:Good Alignment